1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless energy transmission system, and an apparatus and method for wirelessly transmitting energy.
2. Description of Related Art
A use and interoperation between various electronic devices, including mobile devices, has significantly increased over the years. As a result, research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to improve an increasing inconvenience of wired power supplies and limits to existing battery capacities. In particular, the research has been concentrating on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to wireless power transmission over a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil which is sufficiently shorter in comparison to a wavelength at an operation frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using resonance characteristics includes a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power. When wireless power is transmitted and received, the source and the target may need to share control information.